A Flame in the Darkness
by Foxwolf
Summary: A young otter loses everything when his home is burned down by vermin. Sory for the 1 year wait, lol. 4 new chapters.
1. Rivalry

1  
  
_Clang! Bang!  
_The sound of clashing steel echoed through the undisturbed stillness of Mossflower Wood. Frightened birds screeched as they fled their nests to avoid the deadly onslaught of the fighting otters. The one named Dusk hacked away mercilessly with his gleaming twin axes while Crono, his opponent, countered every blow with his equally awesome javelin. Blades whirred in blurring patterns as the two adversaries exchanged blow after blow. Dusk was swift and powerful but he did not posses Crono's experience and cunning. Each movement was crucial to the fighters and it didn't look as if either of them was going to back down. Crono dodged, weaved and faked to throw his opponent off guard. Finally as Dusk swung Crono sidestepped and in a flash he was on top of the otter like a wolf. After rolling on the ground in a tie-up it proved that bringing Dusk down would be no easy task. Once cornered he went berserk and battled like a wildbeast.   
  
He slammed down on his opponent's weapon with both axes until Crono's arm started to throb, and he dropped the javelin. He had underestimated his brother. He started dodging again, while waiting. Just one false move... Finally Dusk swung his axe sideways with all his might. What came next happened so fast that Dusk was left baffled. While he was recovering from the attack his brother had tripped him, grabbed his javelin and was on top of him again. Dusk lay there on the ground with javelin point at his throat until bitter realization dawned on him. I... I give up.' He murmured. Crono quickly sheathed his weapon on the strap holder on his back and he helped his brother up. You know, that was real close.' He bluffed. A couple more swings of those axes of yers and you would have gut me brother.' Dusk stared at the ground, ashamed, knowing his brother was only trying to make him feel better. They had often come to the beautiful clearing in Mossflower Wood to test their fighting skills against each other. Dusk was never able to bring his brother down.  
  
Crono was very popular in their village. He had been through many battles and wars and the scars littering his body proved it. He was also popular with the girls because of his dashing good looks. His family was so proud of him that his father, also a great warrior in his time, presented him with the glorious jewel studded javelin he always carried with him. The very one he used against his brother. Dusk was tired of living in his brother's shadow so one day he ran off into the woods and tattooed his entire body with permanent dyes and herbs. It made him feel unique and fierce. Although this was true, young Dusk had never seen any real action on the battlefield unlike his older brother. That was part of the reason he came to the clearing every sunrise with his brother to practise. He dreamed dearly that one day he could experience some real fighting so that he could bring pride and honor to his family name, Parabola, and stop living in his brother's shadow.  
  
Sadly, Crono did not miss the misery portrayed on his younger brother's features. Wut's the long face for you little brute! Don't worry bout' losing to yer big bro. After all, I aint got any enemies cause they're all dead by my own hand. I've been a warrior for more seasons than you can count and I know yer a warrior born. Trust me. You'll live your dream.' Dusk brightened up a great bit. Do you really think so?' He asked, his determined eyes shining with hope. I know so.' Crono said. As they made their way back through the thick foliage Crono added grimly under his breath. Maybe sooner than you think'  
~~~~  
  
Grasshoppers chirped. The wind rustled through the trees. Night had come over Mossflower Wood. The bushes rustled. Something moved! The moon and stars in the black sky illuminated the scene bellow. A squirrel named Prowler pounced through tree branches with a confident grin pasted on his shady face. The night was his! When it came to wits, Prowler was your squirrel. An experienced warrior, and a master of stealth, Prowler was one of the best. After being raised by his father in the village of Stella, he packed his bags and became a traveler, occasionally cleaning the land by slaying vermin. Now it was night and Prowler was on the hunt. Faster! Finally he closed in on his crestfallen prey. A scarred rat named Crud. He had been on the run from Prowler since last moon when his crew's ship crashed on the rocks. He was the only survivor. Crud had always been treated harshly and was only a lowly searat. Now he was alone and he was the boss of himself. But now, ever since he entered Mossflower, the forest had been completely against him. There was no food or shelter in the woods and he lived off of random herbs and weeds with always having the fear of being poisoned. If only he could get out of this cursed forest he could start his life over and plunder for goods.  
  
He drew his curved scimitar knowing that the only way out was to get past his hunter. I have you now you filthy vermin!' The perilous squirrel sneered. Crud slowly backed away, his scimitar now fully raised. I warn yer, come a pace closer and I'll rip your guts out and stuff em down yer ears!' Prowler ignored the threat and took a step closer, still grinning. He drew his favorite dirk and circled the terrified rat. He pointed his dirk at him. Come you yellow bellied excuse for a fighter. Try your luck.' Right then Crud started to panic. Without thinking he launched himself at the calm warrior. He brought his scimitar down on thin air. The squirrel was gone! Confused, the rat looked wildly about him, in search of his superior opponent. Suddenly he felt a burning pain in his left shoulder. He felt it with his free paw and screeched when he found Prowlers dirk sticking out of his limb. In a flash Prowler revealed himself, savagely ripped the dirk out of the rat and got ready to finish him. Clutching his bleeding shoulder he begged. Please sir, I was just joking around wit' yer. C'mon I'll be outta here right away, just give me another chance, I beg you!' He cried, still clutching his limb, as he scrambled on the bloodstained grass to put as much space between him and his predator as possible.  
  
Enjoying himself, the black squirrel raised the dirk, his dark eyes gleaming wildly. Crud let out a shriek and covered himself with his paws. Again something in bushes moved. An awkward silence fell over Mossflower. Suddenly, right when the warrior was about to throw the blade for the kill, a group of shadows silently swept by and something whistled through the still air. Crud, still covering his head with his paws, finally opened his eyes. There, laying before him, was the lifeless carcass of the once mighty warrior the Prowler. A poisoned arrow sticking halfway out of his heart. Bewildered and terrified he scrambled up to his feet and jetted through the forest which had brought so much unhappiness to the cowardly searat. The grasshoppers chirped once more. And then once again. Silence.  



	2. Blazeback the Untamed

2  
  
Blazeback was furious. Seven wildcats attacked his mountain. Seven! He smashed the sword he was crafting into fragments in his uncontrollable fury. He panted as he dropped his enormous war hammer on the ground. He decided it was time to take action. He was Blazeback the Untamed. Badger lord of Salamandastron. He slowly glanced around him. Broadswords, pikes, spears and all kinds of lethal looking weapons hung from the walls. He was in his smithing chamber. Blazeback would often come here to seek solitude when he was deep in thought. Even the hares of the long patrol could not follow him here. But this time things were different. His eyes clouded over as he reached for another dull, unfinished sword. Darkstripe and his band of wild cats had attacked his fort three moons and three suns ago. They used guerilla tactics and they quickly overwhelmed the fighting hares. They slaughtered at least a dozen hares where they stood. Merciless killers. Blazeback continued to pound at the sword, his rage building. The gang of vermin were extremely skilled in the art of war. They were armed to the teeth. The badger lord recalled the battle perfectly from the beginning in his mind  
  
It was a scorching day in the southeast at Salamandastron. The perilous hares were getting ready for another patrol around the fringes of Mossflower when a dark hooded figure strode out of Mossflower Wood and stood in front of the colossal mountain. The badger lord quickly noticed the creature from his bedchamber window and gave orders to his fighting hares. They circled the figure and finally Blazeback marched out of Salamandastron. The shadowy figure pulled the hood back to reveal his face. It was an evil looking wildcat armed with two deadly looking curved swords strapped to his back and a sling with a pouch of pebbles at his side. What instantly struck the badger about the beast was his deep blue eyes. They looked cheery and innocent yet dangerous. This was not a creature to pick a fight with yet Blazebacks pride was at stake and he feared no one. What brings you to this part of Mossflower country and what do you want vermin.' He stated firmly. The black cats face creased into a an almost friendly smile. I want your mountain.'  
  
Puzzled thoughts raced through the badger's mind. Why would a single creature simply invite himself into Blazebacks beloved mountain and take over. Was he simply out of his mind? Or was there more to this shady character than met the eye. He kept a serious face as he tried to hide his astonishment. He wasn't armored at all except for his giant war hammer which he held tightly. Are you going to state your real business or are you going to stare at me all day with those pretty eyes of yours. I'm in no mood for jokes coming from scum like you. Talk or I'll slay you on the spot.' To all the hares bewilderment, the wild cat actually chuckled. He slowly drew both of his deadly blades. Blazeback swiftly noted the mysterious badger markings that overcast the swords. I am Darkstripe the Swift. Get out of my way you big clumsy stripedog. I'm after the treasure that's buried in your precious mountain. Now step aside and be spared.' He hissed venomously. The hares circling the badger and the wild cat, pointed their pikes and spears closer as if to display their authority. Darkstripe made no move.  
  
A hare named Boltpaw finally lost his temper with the confident Darkstripe and decided that this was a perfect time to gain respect from his master. Jolly bad form sah, strollin' in here like you own the place wot, wot. I'll knock some bloomin' manners into yer thick skull!' Before the badger lord could stop him the reckless hare dashed forward with his pike held high ready to strike when an arrow zipped by from a near by tree like an angry hornet. Boltpaw fell like a log before he knew what hit him, the shaft transfixed through his throat. Darkstripe chuckled and darted into the woods. That was the final straw. The bloodwrath had come over Blazeback the Untamed. The berserk badger stormed into the forest dealing out chaos to anything in his way. As the hares crowded around Boltpaw's body a hare captain, Windpetal, quickly issued orders. Reckla, take half of the forces back to guard the bally mountain wot, I'll take the rest and follow Lord Blazeback.' Reckla nodded grimly. I never thought I'd see the day when the awful bloodwrath would come over poor Blazeback since his family was slaughtered by searats. I wouldn't want to be in that cats fur when m'lord gets his paws on him, no way sah.'  
  
~~~~  
  
As dozens of hares hit the forest in a wave, Blazeback ploughed through the trees in search of the murderer who killed Boltpaw. The scum obviously was not alone. After leaving a path of destruction behind him, the maddened badger finally sighted his enemy. The black cat stood grinning, his piercing blue eyes glimmering and his weapons not drawn. Unwary of the trap awaiting him he charged at his hated foe. In a blink of an eye, a net of thick vine shot down on the lord of Salamandastron. As he battled his way through the heavy net shafts pelted down on him from the trees. The badger lord slowly drifted to unconsciousness as arrows pierced his body. His blood red eyes started to close and the last thing he saw before he drifted away was his blue-eyed enemy laughing as he faded into the distance.   
  
~~~~  
  
Blazeback the Untamed continued to pound away at the dull sword as the rest of the battle drifted back to him. A trio of hares that had not been injured during the battle found Blazebacks body and made a stretcher for him. His body resembled a pincushion but it looked as if he was going to be fine. Others though were not so lucky... Three quarters of the hares that followed him were slaughtered and the rest badly injured. One of the survivors was Windpetal who was slowly dying of blood loss. She said there were only seven attackers in the woodlands and after they finished off her comrades they ganged up on her. She took out three of them single-handedly before she was knocked unconscious. The badger slammed his war hammer against the red hot sword as he remembered Winpetals courageous face as she drifted off to Dark Forest.   
  
Suddenly Blazeback grabbed the finally finished sword and flung it with all his might. It ended up buried up to its handle in the thick oak door. His paw reached for his war hammer. I'll get you for this, cat! I shall follow you to Hell Gates and back to hunt you down, I swear this upon my war hammer which was passed down to the bravest badgers lords of Salamandastron for generations! I will get you for this!!!' The echo of Blazebacks voice echoed through the woodlands but was not heard by Darkstripe who had fled the scene of battle. He would return to conquer the legendary mountain of Blazeback even if he had to get through the badger lord himself to get it...


	3. The Race

3  
  
It was a busy day in the peaceful village of Stella. Autumn had come and it was time for the Harvest Festival. The otters of the village followed the farmers with baskets which were brimming with ripe vegetables. One of those otters happened to be Dusk. I don't understand why we have to make such a big deal over this stupid festival. And I don't see why my brother doesn't have to carry all these stupid vegetables to the kitchens.' The young otter grumbled unhappily. Oh cheer up ya big fat fraud, yer just grumpy cause yer brother asked ole pretty Ruby to the Harvesting Dance tonight. Ya got a crush on er, admit it!' piped up Sarina the ottermaid, Dusk's best friend. Dusk's face turned bright red. I do not have a crush on Ruby, besides, Crono is in love with her,' He said trying to hide his blushing face from Sarina. I just don't see why we should go through all this trouble for this stupid feast.' Sarina saw through her friends act. She just knew him all to well, but didn't mention anything about the topic again.  
  
Dusk had a secret crush on the beautiful Ruby ever since he was just a cub but kept telling himself she would never share the same feelings for him. Besides, Crono loved her and she loved him back so how could she feel the same way about Dusk? Crono was better than him in everything and Dusk had a hard time living up to his parents expectations. At least when they were still alive... Dusk's father, Torrent Parabola, had left to some great war and never returned so the two brothers took him for dead. The mother died giving birth to Dusk which only made him feel worse about himself. Sarina was the only person that understood him. Now there was an awkward silence between the two, and before either had a chance to say anything to one another, Friar Barnacle the old mouse came bustling to the scene elbowing anyone who got in his way. Are you two otters gonna stand there with those full baskets or are you gonna to bring them to the kitchens, huh?' He exclaimed and ran off again but not before calling out. Hurry you clumsy fishwallopers! There's apple pies, n' mushroom flans, n' strawberry pasties n' all sorts of meals to bake and we don't have all day. The festival is tonight!'  
  
Later that night, delicious aromas filled the air. Families were all outside sitting around the bonfire feasting on all the dishes that had been assembled from the ripe fruits and vegetables that were picked. Otters satisfied themselves with their very favorite meal, the famous otter hotroot soup. The soup was much too hot for the moles so they scoffed their personal favorite, deeper than ever pie. All the other creatures ate mushroom and leek flans, pies and many different cheeses and breads. The Dibbuns sat on the grass with sticks in their tiny paws over the fire melting marshmallows and drinking their favorite strawberry fizz. The little Dibbuns fell about giggling as the drink fizzled around in their tummies. Finally it was time for the dance. Dusk found himself staring gloomily at Crono as he danced with the pretty ottermaid Ruby. Sarina approached her friend. Care to dance?' She asked grinning. Dusk hung his head. Sorry Sarina, I'm just not in the mood.' He mumbled and walked away wiping a tear from his eye, hoping his friend hadn't noticed, but she had. Dusk sat around for the entire dance watching Ruby's sweet smile as she promenaded with Crono. Finally it came to the grand finally. A young otter named Brookfin approached the bonfire with a harmonica. May I ask young Sarina from the crowd to assist me on this ole otter ditty?' He asked. Sarina approached him with a smile on her face. And this little ditty happens to be called Tails in the Stream!' She exclaimed amidst wild cheering.  
  
  
Brookfin put his harmonica to his lips and the two broke into song with Sarina singing wonderfully.  
  
Tails in the stream mates, tails in the stream,  
No time t'sit around the bank an' dream,  
Is it a pike perch roach or a bream?  
No, tis an otter with his tail in the stream!  
Whupperyhoo mates, whupperyhoo,  
Clouds are white an' the sky is blue,  
Rap with y'tails an' stamp that paw,  
Bow to y'partner an' around once more!  
Bread n' honey n' cakes n' cream,  
Supper's in the oven an' tails in the stream!'  
  
Everyone fell about laughing because they couldn't keep up with the breakneck speed of the dance. Sarina and Brookfin were requested to play the song three more times before everyone was satisfied. As other beasts approached the bonfire to sing their own songs and ditties, Sarina walked over to Dusk who did not participate in her dance and was sitting by himself, still unhappy. Ya want to prove to everyone that yer not just a shadow o' yer brother? Ya wanna prove to Ruby that yer just as great as Crono?' She asked her friend. Dusk turned to her finally, his face mystified. Yes. How?' Sarina grinned. Just watch.'  
When the next song was done Sarina walked over to the fire once more. I have a special treat for you all tonight.' A hush silence fell over the crowd. Would Dusk and Crono please come up here?' She asked. Mystified, the two otters got up and walked over to where Sarina stood. C'mon everyone! Let's hear a great big round of applause for our two contestants!' She exclaimed and the crowd broke into applause and cheers. When the noise died down Sarina cleared her throat and continued.  
  
Exactly one sunset ago, I, along with others, had gone deep into Mossflower Country and hid my favorite reed flute.' Crono and Dusk exchanged glances. Where was this all going? Now this is the competition.' Sarina interrupted Dusk's thoughts. Which ever one brings back the reed flute back to me will become the new Autumn Festival Champion!' Everyone cheered on the bewildered contestants. Crono still looked surprised but Dusk was grinning. Good old Sarina. She had never let him down, and now if he brought back the reed flute before his brother did, he might have a chance at Ruby. But what if he lost? He'd be humiliated in front of the entire village! All these thoughts raced through the young otters mind as he stood side-by-side with his brother. Sarina pulled out an old whistle made of beech tree which she always carried with her. On yer marks!' She called. The two otters buried all four paws into the ground, stretching their sinewy muscles. Get set!' there was no mistaking the look of determination on Dusk's face. He had to win. There was a moment of silence. GO!!' The beech tree whistle sounded throughout the village and the otter duo was off leaving a path of dust behind them. Sarina held her sides as she coughed. Boy o' boy, those two are sumthin' else. But it will take some wits to find that reed flute.' She turned and winked at Brookfin.  
  
As the brothers entered Mossflower they split up and shot through the greenery in opposite directions. As he lost sight of his contender, Dusk swung through the trees and ducked on low hanging branches, keeping his eyes peeled. This was it. If he brought back the flute to Sarina he would be Champion of the Autumn Festival. But the prize he wanted would be much greater than that. Finally he would be able to win Ruby's heart. But in order to do that he'd have to beat his brother to the flute. The determined otter sprinted faster and faster until he was in the very heart of Mossflower. The clearing where he and his brother trained together. He suddenly stopped as fond memories came back to him. Did he really want to take his brother's love away from him? Dusk shook this thought from his head. No. If he won fair and square than he'd have no regrets about winning Ruby's love. Besides, it wasn't his fault if he loved her. Dusk continued to race through the forest until he came upon an old oak. He was getting really tired from his chase so he sat down and rested his back against the oak. Suddenly he got a strange feeling. Something wasn't right.  
  
He tapped the tree with his paw. That was it! The oak was hollow! If Sarina found a good hiding place for the flute then this was it. Dusk pulled his twin axes from their sheaths at his sides and hacked away. The oak was no match for the steel blades, and soon the otter had smashed his way into the huge oak. As the moonlight poured into the hole, Dusk made out a shape in the hollow oak. He reached in and his paw felt a familiar object. The reed flute! Dusk eagerly pulled it out. Finally, he proved he wasn't just a little brother of the popular Crono. He was Dusk Parabola. He had truly lived up to his name. Before he made another move, he noticed a black silhouette in the distance. Curious, the otter ran over to the object through the dark night and gasped as he halted. The otter let out a shriek of dismay as he stared at the still form of Prowler, his body decomposing, an arrow in his heart. Dusk scrambled up and ran off towards the village, terrified. Where was Crono? He'd know what to do. He had been in situations like these. But even Dusk knew what this meant. Vermin were in Mossflower! Dusk knew what to do. He shot off through the still night to warn the others


	4. Up In Flames

4  
  
Crud fell down on the ground with a sickening thud. He had trouble walking while having his legs bound with chains and his paws behind his back. It was just a while ago that he was captured by Darkstripe. He tried reasoning with his captor. C'mon matey, wud do you say ya let me go. I haven't done anything to you and besides, you saved me from that mad squirrel. Wutsisname now, Prowler?' Darkstripe responded to the request by viciously bashing the rat in the face with his golden armlet. Crud yelped and gurgled as Darkstripe throttled the poor rat with his own paw chains. He then held him close and hissed into his ear. The only reason I saved you was cause I need some fun and I knew that would be impossible by slaying a slobberin' fool like you.' He then vehemently tossed Crud into a bush of poison ivy. He laughed hysterically as the rat ran around screaming holding his burning face. He finally tripped and once again fell on the ground hard. As he nursed his jaw, the wildcat turned on him. Why did Grimpaw talk him into capturing this fool? He had insisted on chasing him back into the forest after their raid on Salamandastron, and have some fun with the pathetic rat.  
  
Darkstripe cursed under his breath. The battle had gone completely wrong. He had greatly underestimated the numbers of the badger. Out of his seven faithful wildcats, all he had left was Grimpaw, his strong right hand. He looked at his messmate who wasn't at all watching his master but tossing a large curved dagger into the air. The skilled killer would throw the knife into the air until it wus just a spinning blur, then he fluidly caught it by its handle. He would then repeat the process. The cat wore a vest made of mouse fur which was filled with his favorite daggers of all shapes and sizes. When it came to throwing knives, there simply was no better than Grimpaw. He instantly slay any target anywhere, anytime. Darkstripe thought that he could even slay _him _if he wanted to. The cat chuckled. No one was quicker than him with his twin swords which he had acquired from an old badger lord he killed a long time ago. If it ever need be, he knew slaying Grimpaw would be a simple task. His problem was that he was much too confident about his abilities while Darkstripe never left anything to chance. His eyes gleamed dangerously as he caught sight of Crud sitting up in the grass, his burning face forgotten. He held his head high as he sniffed the air unwary of his watching master.   
  
What are you doing now, addlebrain?' Grimpaw spoke for the first time. He walked over to him and cruelly kicked the rat leaving him sprawling back in the poison ivy. The cat cackled evilly as he watched Crud crawling out of the bush as quickly as his bruised body would allow him. His hide burned but he didn't cry out. Why did ya do that for, aye? I was just sniffin' the air. I thought I smelled one of them fires from over yonder.' He said pointing to the west, the direction of the village Stella. Darkstripe cuffed Crud's ear with his claws and lifting him up on his paws, causing more screams from the badly battered searat. 'Let's go messmate,' The cat said to Grimpaw. Maybe we can have some more fun.' He sniggered his face a picture of cruel glee. Grimpaw grinned. Let's!' The two warriors headed in the direction of the bonfire in Stella, while hauling the whimpering Crud the whole way.  
  
~~~~  
  
The bewildered Dusk bolted through the forest, completely lost. What happened to Prowler? He was an old battle buddy of Crono when they first headed off to war from Stella. Crono would be maddened if he found out what happened to his friend. Sure, the squirrel was a little bloodthirsty okay so he was very bloodthirsty but he never deserved what happened to him. The otter continued racing through his forest trying to find his home, or his brother. Either one of them was good. He could not help dreading what might happen if he was too late. A single tear ran down the warrior's cheek as he sped up. Soon Dusk was out of breath so he sat down and leaned against a tree. He would just rest for a little while. Maybe a couple of minutes. Maybe Before he knew it, his eyes closed and the otter drifted into a deep slumber. A battle death blurring images swirled in Dusk's mind and the last thing he saw before everything turned to black was a courageous looking mouse, clad in shining armor and brandishing a beautiful sword. He said one word. Rise!' At that moment the otters eyes snapped open. He stood up swiftly and continued to dart through the forest. Something about the mouse in armor stirred him. His loved ones might be in danger! It was morning now and birds chirped undisturbed as Dusk fled the mysterious forest. Somehow he knew the way home from the instant he awoke. What a strange dream.  
  
Soon the trees cleared and the young otter came screeched to a stop in front of his home. But what met his eyes was not what he had hoped to see. Tears ran freely down the otters face as he looked up at his destroyed village. He was to late! He stormed through the burning houses in search of the beasts who caused such chaos. But there was no sign of the villains. Instead, the ground was littered with scattered bodies. Horrified, he ran over checking the hearts of his friends. They were all dead. His head hung as he got up after checking the non beating heart of a fellow otter. Sarina? Where was Sarina? Dusk threw burning doors open in search of his best friend. Nothing. Just more bodies. He tightly gripped the reed flute in his fox fur pouch. The last memory he had of his best friend. Weren't there any survivors? the otter tried thinking logically. Sarina was probably dead and buried under the masses of carcasses in the village. It wasn't what he wanted hear but it was very likely. Besides, he had already checked almost every house in town. He drew an axe from his sheath and angrily split open a supporting column from the hut he was in. As he ran out the door, the entire house collapsed, burying the empty shells of his comrades for good.   
  
Suddenly, a thought came to Dusk. Ruby! Was _she _alive? The love he had almost won was nowhere to be found. He had checked every house in the village except hers. He threw her door open and stood still. A cold chill swept up his spine and enveloped his body. He froze completely. He was looking at his brother crouching on the floor holding Ruby in his arms. On sight of his brother he dropped her still body on the floor and stood up. Dusk still couldn't move. Crono wordlessly walked past him and gripping his jewel studded javelin as he walked out of his hometown. Dusk finally fell to his knees. His love was gone from this world. He felt the burning guilt in his heart. Crono loved Ruby. He truly loved her. How could he try to take his love away from him? As the final thoughts of the ottermaid faded from his mind he remembered Crono's face as he walked past him. This was not his brother. This was not the Crono he knew so well and loved so dearly. The look on the scarred otters face ws indescribable. His eyes were calm yet burned hatred. Dusk knew his brother had gone off to slay the evil that took everything away from him. His dear Ruby, and his entire hometown. He truly had nothing.  
  
In the following hours, Dusk had created a proper burial for his beloved in her backyard. Stone faced, he dropped her still form into the deep, dark pit. He then shoveled all the dirt back into the hole and carefully placed a gravestone on top of it. I swear on my blood that I will avenge your death, Ruby.' He whispered as he reached for his axe. The otter created a deep gash on his right paw and smeared the blood on the gravestone. A pact he knew would be fulfilled. No matter what it took he would destroy the evil that had wiped away everything he had. The determined otter than left the burning house and was just on his way out of the village when he heard a noise. Here! Over here! Please don't leave me!' A pile of wooden spars and splinters moved aside to reveal the bruised form of Brookfin. Dusk didn't smile at the sight of his friend. Instead he grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. What happened here! Tell me!' Brookfin struggled from Dusk's grasp. Calm down I'll tell ya everything! While we were singing and dancing, two wildcats set light to the village with torches. Two of them! I saw them with me own two eyes! They killed the ones that survived the fire and took the rest as prisoners. I was running away until I tripped n' was covered with these spars so the vermin couldn't find me. That's how I survived. That's all I know.' Dusk face was a picture of anger. He lifted Brookfin over his head by his collar and tossed him back into the spars and splinters. Do you take me for a fool?! Two vermin destroyed this whole village?! Start telling the truth or I'll slay you! I'm not in the mood! Ruby's dead, my best friend is gone and my brother just turned on me!!' As he advanced on the otter Brookfin covered his head with his paws.  
  
I swear! Why would I lie? Please spare me!' Dusk turned his back to him and cursed under his breath. He gripped his two axes and walked towards the burning wooden gates that lead back into Mossflower. Where ya goin'? Don't leave me here!' He scrambled up to his feet and jogged up to his friend. I'm going to follow my brother and slay the scum who did this, what else would I be doing!' He hissed angrily. I'll go with you. I lost my wife and kids in the fire. I feel so useless' Brookfin muttered. Dusk simply nodded. He understood what the otter was going through. The two left the collapsing village. But they left more than that behind. They left behind their memories and let them turn to ashes in the flames of their town. Now the young warrior finally understood his brothers words when he said that he would live his dream. The only thing wrong now, was that it just wasn't a dream to Dusk. It was a brutal reality.  



	5. The Note

5  
  
It was a dark, cold, starless night in Mossflower Wood. The forest was devoid of any creatures now except for two otters. Brookfin limped and stumbled as he tried to keep up with Dusk as he pushed relentlessly on. Luck had not been on their side since rain at midday had washed away any tracks which were left behind by vermin. The duo had ventured for what seemed like days yet it had been mere hours since they had left the ruins of Stella. ÔCÕmon Dusk, weÕve walked for hours, canÕt we at least take a little break and set up camp? I could use a bit oÕ shuteye. A bite to eat wouldnÕt hurt either right about now...Õ Dusk ignored BrookfinÕs suggestion and pushed on. His entire body was aching but he barely noticed; his troubled mind was fixed on the murdering scum who slaughtered his people. And then there was his brotherÕs cold eyes boring into his skull which now felt as if it was on the verge of splitting. He stopped dead in his tracks and tightly snapped his eyes shut. ÔOkay. We will rest here for the night.Õ Brookfin knew better than to ask questions. Despite his groggyness he vanished into the night and a couple of minutes later returned with a pile of dry wood. Before they knew it, they had a lively fire going.   
  
Unlike Brookfin who knew nothing of war, Dusk realized that the flames and smoke would be a huge beacon for vermin but he didnÕt care. He was far from caring. All his thoughts of revenge and anger drifted away and his problems and concerns faded as he slowly fell asleep. Time dragged on but the darkness refused to relinquish. Suddenly the blackness severed and DuskÕs eyes began to water from a burst of blinding light but he refused to look away. His heart was filled with a very homely and comforting feeling as the light slowly weakened. He was now able to make out the proud courageous figure of a mouse clad in brilliant armour. In his paw he gripped a the most magnificent sword he had ever seen. The blade of the sword depicted odd markings which Dusk could not understand. The mouse emitted a comforting aura which put Dusk in an odd trance. He now recognized the mouse. It was the same one that visited him in his last dream.Suddenly the warrior lowered his sword and began tapping it against the side of his leg which, too, was clad in glamorous armor.  
  
Clank... Clank... Clank...  
DuskÕs eyes snapped open and he was awake. It was still dark. How long had he slept? Before he had the time to ponder on what he had witnessed in his dream, sounds of clashing metal alerted him. A battle. Taking a quick glance at BrookfinÕs snoring form, he bounded off in the direction of the sound. It quickly grew louder as he got nearer.  
Clank... Clank... Clank...  
Leaping through the thick foilage he came upon a scene of battle. At least thrity heavily armed vermin were attempting to bring down a single female squirrel. She was armed with nought but an empty sling. The squirrel lashed out whith her teeth and claws at overwhelming odds and strangled a stoat on the spot with the sling. Without thinking twice, Dusk was amidst the frenzy, hitting the vermin like a tornado with his twin axes. The two fighters would have been crushed easily by their opponents but Dusk had brought in the element of surprise. With his back against the squirrel he cracked a ferret in the face and swung blindly with his blade. Rewarded with a screech of pain he began attacking a rat who had opened deep gash on his left shoulder with a dagger. Seconds later the duo had been pressed tightly together and began going down under the wave of armed vermin. With all hope lost, Dusk gave up fighting.   
  
So this is it. This is how itÕs gonna end. Forgive me Ruby. Dusk closed his eyes and prepared for the final blow. Suddenly, a gigantic shadow stormed through the motionless trees. What ever it was, it began dealing death with an enormous weapon. Vermin screamed with panic as they were thrown off the two fighters. The creature charged at the few remaining vermin and sent them soaring all over the place with a mighty swing of his weapon. The villains were now beaten, their crippled carcasses littering the bloodsteined ground. Dusk, drenched in the verminÕs blood, scrambled up alongside the squirrel. He could finally see what the creaure was. It was the most gigantic badger lord he had ever seen. He had an enormous scar running across his muzzle and his black eyes glinted dangerously. Dusk couldnÕt help notice the fur running down his sinewy back was dyed with red like fire. He had a powerful figure but aside from his bulging muscles, a miraculous sight almost took DuskÕs breath away. In his right paw, the beast held an incredible war hammer made of stone. What astounded Dusk was the size of the hammer. It was easily bigger then the otter from head to toe. This was not a creature to cross.  
  
As the badger approached them, Dusk was far too stunned to turn and run. For a split second, the badger froze and the otter wrrior was sure that he was going to crush him with his impressive weapon. On the contrary, he held out his paw and automatically, Dusk shook it. As they shook paws, Dusk was nearly lifted off the ground by the badgerÕs astounding strength. ÔI am Lord Blazeback the Untamed, master of Salamandastron.Õ He said in a surprisingly calm tone. ÔI am on a search for a vermin scum that goes by the name of Shadow.Õ He pointed in the direction of Stella. Dusk gasped. There hadnÕt been vermin in Mossflower wood since the mighty rat, Raga Bol, who had come to conquer a mighty fortress made of red stone. This badger must be searching for the vermin who raided Stella. Blazeback suddenly interrupted DuskÕs thoughts and cleared his doubt. ÔThe was originally seven of these creatures, but when they attacked my mountain my hares killed a decent number of them. Now there should be two left. IÕm in search of their leader, did you happen to have crossed paths with such creatures? They are both wildcats, armed to the teeth.Õ Dusk explained everything to him, from the Harvest Festival, to the attack on Stella, and finally, to hunting down this evil.  
  
Once Dusk finished his story, the badger nodded knowingly. ÔSo youÕre after the scumbag too.Õ He stood up from the ground and lifted his war hammer on to his shoulder. ÔWell, good luck to thee but I garentee you that you are wasting your time because I will get to him first. I am cursed with the mighty bloodwrath and I will not rest until he pays for murdering my hares.Õ ÔBut I canÕt stop now!Õ Dusk yelled in anger. ÔI have no where to go, and I have to avenge my people! Nothing you say can stop me. IÕm going and thatÕs that.Õ Blazeback hid a smile. ÔYouÕre a determined one. I can see youÕll make a fine warrior one day, but I would stop while IÕm ahead if I were you. So long...Õ And with that, he walked off and vanished into the rustling trees, as quickly as he had come. Dusk stared off after him, pondering on what he had said. ÔBlood and vinagar, am I just a phantom? I would like to thank you for helping me kill off those vermin. I wanted to give my gratitude to that big beast but by the looks of things, heÕs gone now. Oh well.Õ Dusk gave a startled jump and wheeled around to see who had adressed him. Finally his eyes clapped on the black squirrel standing with her paws on her hips. She rubbed her eyes; it looked as if she dozed off.  
  
Dusk now felt very silly for forgetting about her, but the sudden appearance of Blazeback had caused him to forget all about the creature. Words poured out of DuskÕs mouth like wildfire but before he had time to explain the squirrel waved her paw at him as if dismissing the subject. ÔNo harm done you old riverdog. My nameÕs Keyla Inferno, at your service! And what, pray, might your name be?Õ She said while examininig rogue-like tattoos scattered over his body. ÔMy name is Dusk Parabola.Õ He said awkwardly. Suddenly he remembered about Brookfin. He realized how much time had gone by and the Brookfin was probably wondering where he was. He told Keyla about his friend and that they had set up camp nearby where he could offer her some hospitality. Keyla winked at him cheekily. ÔLead on, friend.Õ And with that they marched on. The sun was now just visible over the horizon, emitting a blood red glow which shined through the trees giving them an eerie aura.   
  
As time went by, Dusk told Keyla about Crono and while they talked, the subject fell on Prowler, the black squirrel who lay dead deep in Mossflower. It turned out that he was KeylaÕs husband. Dusk was immediately regretting bringing up the topic but the crestfallen squirrel suddenly stopped. ÔListen Dusk, I just remembered something I forgot to do. IÕll be away for awhile but donÕt worry, IÕll catch up to you. Just go on without me for now.Õ As her silluette vanished in the trees, Dusk was once again left alone, feeling downer than usual. At least once he got to camp he would have Brookfin as company even if he wasnÕt the brightest creature in the land. Dusk marched on through the silent forest, digesting all of tonights unbelievable events until he was able to make out some dying embers in the distance which he recognized as his campfire. Dusk took a deep breath and bellowed with a grin: ÔYou better not be cooking up some vittles and scofffing the without me you greedy brute!Õ He had expected to be greeted with a swift, witty answer any second but none came. Slightly worried, he ran towards the dying light.  
  
Twigs snapped under his footpaws as he entered the campsite and ground to a halt. What met his eyes caused him to scream in horror. Across from the dying fire lay a motionless Brookfin with an arrow driven through his chest. Unable to look at the gruesome site, the otter diverted his gaze and his eyes fixed on a scrap of parchment pinned to an oak tree with a rusty dagger. Dusk walked over and yanked it out. Seconds later he tossed the parchment into what was left of the fire and in his fury, hurled the dagger into the woodlands. That night he burried Brookfin, the whole time pondering on the words on the parchment. ÔGo home brother, or youÕll meet the same fate.Õ But Dusk couldnÕt even if he wanted too. He had no home left. Or family. Or friends. But he had himself, and a thirst for revenge.   
  
~~~~  
  
While all this was going on, Keyla Inferno had become a blur as she sprinted through the woodlands. The red glow from the rising sun had not yet ceased but the forest had now become alive with tiny woodland critters. Keyla didnÕt care. After what seemed like an eternity later, she finally reached her desired destination. She walked over to the limp form of Prowler. Any regular creature would have hurled at the sight of the once perilous beast now being devoured by maggots, but Keyla was no ordinary creature. By the time she had given the warrior a proper burrial the sun was fully up in the sky but the forest was not granted a single breeze. KeylaÕs eyes were as hard as the war hammer of Lord Blazeback. ÔI swear to you, as long as there is still life in me, I will continue to plague the vermin until I slay them. This is my pact.Õ She removed his dirk from his pouch and took it as her own. She would keep her promise for the fires of hell never lie, and neither does Keyla Inferno. 


	6. The 3 Slaves

6  
  
Time dragged on, yet Shadow pushed on through the great Mossflower Woods. GrimpawÕs feet were aching and he didnÕt hesitate on complaining to his annoyed leader. ÔCÕmon Shadow, letÕs stop and rest awhile, me paws are killing me.Õ He wailed. ÔAnd thereÕs no use dragging these three fools along either. Why donÕt we just leave Ôem for the birds or use Ôem for target practice, what do you say?Õ He cast a scornful look at the three captives and then at his leader pleadingly. Shadow shook his head in annoyance. ÔLeave the prisoners alone, you fool.Õ He sneered. GrimpawÕs eyes narrowed into evil slits. He was not used to being adressed with disrespect. Shadow ignored him for his mind was elsewhere. If he wanted to get the treasure stashed away deep inside of Salamandastron he would need a powerful horde. He lost precious fighters in their last encounter and the raid on Stella was nearly a complete waste of time besides the thrill of killing innocent creatures. Either then that, there hadnÕt been a trace of decent fighters. At least they brought back a couple useless creatures to torture if they got bored.  
  
Chains from the slaves shackles dragged on the floor as the trio walked reluctantly, frowns of misfortune plastered on their faces. In the lead was Crud, the searat who had been with the two wildcats since they murdered Prowler. Behind him was Friar Barnacle from the ruined village of Stella, and finally, bringing up the rear was the pretty ottermaid Sabrina. She, along with the friar, was badly bruised from getting the occasional kick from Grimpaw who wasnÕt very fond of her. Her face was barely recognizable from falling into the mud. The only place on her face which wasnÕt completely dirty were her cheeks where her tears had washed away some of the mud. Friar Barnacle was in similar shape. He limped along with his eyes rooted to the ground where he could avoid looking at Grimpaw in case he decided he had looked at him the wrong way. If he had, it would have earned him a couple of extra kicks in the gut. He, too, had been been crying and his fur stuck out at odd angles in wet strings which were mingled with mud. Crud who was marching in front wasnÕt doing any better then the other two, but was enjoying their company because he could bully them around a bit when the two wildcats werenÕt looking.  
  
At this particular moment they happened to be paying attention to the road ahead, and Crud decided to test his newly found scrap of authority. Taking a last glance at the two killers ahead of him, he stuck out his footpaw. Friar Barnacle who wasnÕt paying attention to him, tripped on it and fell like a log with a heavy thud. Crud sniggered openly. ÔWhatch where youÕre going you stupid mouse or youÕll end up like youÕre old friends.Õ He moved his paw in a slicing motion in front of his neck. This was the last straw for Sabrina. She helped the friar up to his feet who silently nursed his jaw, and without warning she launched herself at the laughing Crud. Taken by surprise, the rat fell hard on his back with the ottermaid ontop of him knocking the wind out of his chest. She then began striking him angerly in the snout with her shackles until he squeeled with pain. ÔDonÕt ever pick on defenseless creatures again you heartless slimeball!Õ She punctuated each word with a blow to the ratÕs face.  
  
ÔWhatÕs the hold up?Õ Shadow hissed, distracted from his thoughts. He moved toward the maid but Grimpaw got there first, not missing a chance to inflict pain on the prisoners. In a flash he roughly kicked Sabrina off of the unfortunate rat and lifted him above his head. Sensing that Grimpaw was out of control, Shadow kicked him aside and Crud fell on his chest, yelping in pain. ÔWhy did you do that you foolish girl?Õ He questioned, ignoring the scowling Grimpaw. Tears were now streaming openly down SabrinaÕs face. ÔHe started it.Õ She said, her voice hoarse. A smile played along ShadowÕs lips. ÔGet up. LetÕs move along.Õ He said, trying to sound as gentle as possible, and began walking again. Sabrina lifted herself up but didnÕt move from the spot. ÔIf he lays another foul claw on me or my friend IÕll strangle him with his own shackles and you canÕt stop me.Õ Shadow faltered and was about to turn around but ignored her threat and continued forward.   
  
ÔYeh shouldnÕt have done that,Õ said Barnacle, still nursing his jaw. Ô ItÕs a flippinÕ miracle that youÕre still alive!Õ Wordlessly, the ottermaid continued walking alongside her friend. The unusual party continued marching all save for Grimpaw. He was fuming with anger. The angry wildcat vaulted up and drew one of his favorite knives. He licked it, testing the edge and lifted it as if to hurl it at ShadowÕs unprotected back. Nobody has ever treated Grimpaw like that, not even his leader. Taking a deep calming breath, he lowered the knife and placed it back in itÕs slot inside the mousefur vest. He dared not attack Shadow for he was no ordinary creature. A move like that and Grimpaw knew he would have been wormfood. He spat angerly and continued marching behind the black cat. One day. One day he would get him. Grimpaw smiled. He would bide his time. Without looking back, Shadow sensed that his messmate began thinking straight again and he let go of his sword hilt satisfied. It would have been a shame if he had to murder him on the spot. 


	7. Power Struggle

7  
  
Over the course of days, the tension between Shadow and Grimpaw eased and it seemed like things had gone back to normal. Sabrina had found an apple on a tree which was just low enough for her to reach and she shared it with the friar. They laughed together at CrudÕs pitiful attempts at yanking an apple off of the tree. He jumped as high as he could but he was still mere inches from getting his claws on the apple. Taking the advantage of being just out of earshot from their captors, Sabrina taunted Crud. ÔLook at the slobbering idiot. He couldnÕt snag vittles if they dropped right on his head!Õ She hollered. At that exact moment, a big red juicy apple finally came loose and plummeted toward the ground. Panting underneath the tree, Crud stuck out his tongue. ÔWeÕll see who getÕs the last laugh! When IÕm done with you youÕll be begginÕ for death!Õ He jumped up and was ready to attack Sabrina when he took the full force of the falling apple. Sabrina clutched her sides and felt as if she were going to explode with laughter, tears of merriment trikkling down her cheeks.  
  
Chuckling, Friar Barnacle walked up to Crud, picked up the apple and stuffed a piece into his mouth which had split open on the ratÕs skull. ÔMmmmmm, no pain no gain, huh ratface? You donÕt mind if I hold on to this do you?Õ Stars had exploded in front of CrudÕs eyes and his tongue stuck askew out of his mouth. The rat grinned stupidly at Barnacle and fell backwards in a daze.  
  
Unfortunately, the rest of the day wasnÕt as eventful as the apple incident. For the remainder of the day Crud kept shooting murderous glances at Sabrina and the friar. As the night began to spread its blanket of darkness across the sky, Shadow signalled them to stop marching and rest. Friar Barnacle flopped down on the grass thankfully, rubbing his tired paws. Soon, the three slaves fell asleep, watched closely by Shadow. About an hour later, GrimpawÕs eyelids began to droop as well, and before he knew it, he was amidst a peaceful slumber. Now, only Shadow showed no signs of weariness. He sat against an ashtree playing with his sword hilt. He longed for the day he slaughtered the badger lord and claimed his treasure. He wanted it so badly he could see it right before his eyes, but no. He was no fool. He, unlike Grimpaw or any other creature would not be overwhelmed by greed. That was what had kept him alive for so long. Had had seen far too many warlords fall by the sickle of greed. While he sat there, a fly had wondered into the his palm. He crushed it. Shadow would not make the same mistake.  
***  
  
Sabrina yawned and squinted against the sun as she awoke the next morning. Almost emmidiately she saw Grimpaw kicking Barnacle awake. ÔGet up lardbelly! We have marching to do.Õ Just as quickly as the ottermaid had awaken, she found herself marching again with the company of the friar with Crud lingering behind. Thing werenÕt so bad for the slaves. Grimpaw wasnÕt bullying them around as often, Mossflower was full of food, and Shadow wasnÕt as cruel a leader as some of the ones Sabrina had read about in her village. The only thing that could spoil everything now, would be a power struggle, thought Sabrina. Unlike her, this was exactly what Shadow wanted. He needed to gain control of a hordeÉ  
  
As time dragged by, night had wandered once again into the forest. Just as their paws were getting weary, the group had spotted a number of bonfires in the distance. ShadowÕs face split into an evil grin. The time had come. Shadow beckoned Grimpaw over, and silently told him his plan. Shadow never left anything to chance. Soon, they had briskly strode into a camp full of the most fearsome vermin Sabrina had ever seen. Rats sat around fires drinking grog, accompinied by stoats and ferrets, with pierced ears and golden chains who picked their yellow teeth with jagged bones and weasels armed with an array of lethal looking weapons. Shadow was pleased. ÔWho is your leader you scumbags? Speak up!Õ The vermin looked around at each other and hesitated. Soon, a sliver fox armed with a scimitar arose from the masses of murderers. ÔI am Crosshatch the Wicked.Õ He said with a wicked grin which displayed his gold-plated teeth. ÔYou are trespassing on my land. As a fee for this insolence, you will give us all your booty.Õ He looked past Shadow at Grimpaw who wasnÕt payig any attention to him but fiddling around with a dagger, to the three slaves who cowered in terror.  
  
ÔOr...Õ Crosshatch began, ÔYou can give me those creatures you are holding captive.Õ He pointed at the the horrified Sabrina with his scimitar. Their hides will make fine fur coats thus winter comes this way.Õ he cackled and licked the blade of his weapon. Shadow however had different ideas. He drew his twin swords and pointed one at the fox. ÔTry your luck, foxbreath. You canÕt order me around.Õ Furious, Crosshatch threw himself at the cat and slashed at him with his blade. The vermin formed a large circle around the two fighters, curious to see the victor. Some of them shouted encouragement. ÔLetÕs see the colour of Ôis insides!Õ Shouted a particularily skinny rat. ÔSlice his gizzard capÕn!Õ Piped up an ugly weasel. But Crosshatch was begining to falter. Shadow proved to be quite the adversary, hacking at the fox with his fearsome swords. Beads of sweat poured down the foxes brow as he began to panick. He did not possess such incredible speed as Shadow.  
  
Suddenly, Crosshatch caught his opponent offgaurd and swung outward with the scimitar. Shadow dodged it but fell to the ground, panting. He underestimated the fox. Crosshatch chuckled. ÔNot so brave now, cat! You should have ran back to your mamma when yeh had the chance to. Now youÕre mine!Õ He thrust forward with the weapon and Shadow rolled over. Before the fox could turn around, Shadow went to plan B. Nodding to Grimpaw, the cat tossed him the dagger he was playing with and Shadow caught it. The second Crosshatch turned around, the cat ran him through with the knife. ÔSee you at hellÕs gates.Õ He whispered as the foxÕs eyes clouded over and fell to the ground, his head twisted at an odd angle. There was silence from the vermin crew. The death of their leader was sinking in. ÔI am your new leader, scum of the earth! You will obey only me! Together we will punder the lands and before you know it, youÕll all be living like kings!Õ   
  
Quickly, the silence turned to an uproar of vermin waving their weapons in the air, cheering for their new captain. Shadow smiled inwardly at the slowitted vermin who had taken the bait. He grinned. Shadow had a horde. 


	8. Visitor at the Doors

8  
  
Blazeback had been strolling through the dense foilage of Mossflower Wood since he had come upon Dusk and Keyla days ago. The badger was very tired and drowsee but he was very satisfied with the signifiant distance he had covered. In addition, he had noticed that the trees were begining to disperse which could only mean one thing. He was entering the flatlands. Blazeback smiled to himself and began humming an old badger tune. Life was good again. Soon he would catch up with the murdering scum and avenge his comrades. Then he would once more be able to return to his duties at Salamandastron. As he walked on, he began to feel thirst getting the better of him so he opened up his flask and held it up to his mouth. A few measly drops trikkled dowm his chin. Cursing, he flung the empty flask away. He would have to stop somewhere and stock up on provisions, never mind a place to rest.  
  
~~~~  
  
ÔGet youÕre little pointy hide back in here this very instant or IÕll give you a taste of my ladle you silly twit!Õ Shouted Sally, the old hedgehog mum. She began chasing little Spiky through the kitchen around a small, round stone table. The hedgehog babe laughed hysterically until his mother caught him around the middle and gently placed him in his seat which was cleverly crafted out of bamboo. Instantly, the babe began to wail. ÔMamma! I donÕt wike powidge, it be icky!Õ Sally emmidiately imployed an affectionate face. ÔCÕmon you little tyke, eat up, you know you canÕt be fussy out here in the flatlands. We barely have any food to spare. And besides, there wonÕt be any vittles for supper until you father returns home, he went foraging for supplies. You know if I could, I would bake up a batch of strawberry scones for you.Õ The baby licked his tiny lips dreamily. ÔMmmmm, I wuv stwabewy scones. When be dadda comming home?Õ Before she had time to answer, a curious sight cought her eye outside.  
  
~~~~  
  
Blazeback had spotted the tiny stone hut out in the distance, hoping he met friendly creatures there. He was puzzled to see such a small settlement in the middle of nowhere. The little house looked as it was a couple of good slingshots away to the badger but he was surprised when he was decieved by the flatness of the land. By the time he reached the doors, night had fallen. Panting, he knocked on the old oak doors. Emmidiately, the door was thrown open by Sally who swiftly ushered the badger inside the homely hut. Spiky gasped at the enormous war hammer the badger was carrying, and spared no time at marvelling at the sight. ÔWoooow, you beÕs a gurt warrior arnÕt you? I bet you slay naughty vermints wif that big, big, big hammer, isnÕt dat wite mista bigbeast?Õ He made a few violent gestures in the air. The badgerÕs eyes twinkled at the babyÕs carefree innocence but Sally quickly scolded him. ÔMind yer manners, thatÕs no way to act in front of company you little terror! Please excuse the little one.Õ She muttered to Blazeback.  
  
The badger was hoping to get some decent food and a warm place to rest, but instead he found himself retelling his story and what he had quested out to do. Sally was fascinated by the tale, while Spiky snored aloud in her lap. ÔWe have been living here since as long as I can remember,Õ began the hedgehog mum. ÔThe rest of our kind had decided to move on in search of better locations for settling down for they were nomads, but me and my husband Gurdee refused to leave. After all, we have been living here our entire lives. This was our home, our shelter, we were not about to abandon it. Alas, our ancestors have deprived this land of almost all good soil to plant eatables. This was once a very fertile area you know. Now itÕs nothing but a great big wasteland. I fear that soon, we will be forced to leave this place too...Õ She bit her lip. Blazeback could see that she was very fond of her home.  
  
After an awkward moment of silence, Gurdee stormed into the hut carrying a small sack of lumpy objects. Sally seemed delighted at his return; She picked up Spiky and dissapeared with him up a small flight of stone steps to put him to bed. Moments later she reapeared, introducing him to the badger. ÔOh hoho, we have guets do we? We havnÕt had visitors in ages! Sally, letÕs feed this oleÕ windbag, I hear badgers have astonishing appetites!Õ He winked at the badger. Blazeback would have been very pleased at this moment but instead he felt very awkward as Gurdee emptied the half full sack. ÔLook what I got here! Looks like were in for a feast eh?Õ He winked at Blazeback again. Out on the stone table poured out the hedgehogÕs findings. The was a a couple of russet apples, a bunch of strawberries, and a couple of different assortments of small black and red berries. There was also one, very large mushroom. Followed by this measly collection was a flask of spring water.   
  
Blazeback gaped at the food in a dissapointed silence while Gurdee smiled at him. ÔGreat lot eh?Õ The badger was lost for words. ÔIt looks great...Õ He muttered, putting on a forced smile. ÔOh hoho, wait till you taste my wifeÕs cooking! ItÕs great!Õ Blazeback somehow doubted GurdeeÕs words. After bustling about in the kitchen for what seemed like a millennium, the badgerÕs supper had been put together. A wooden cup of water and a small plate of freshly baked bread smeared in home-made jam. He appriciated the offering but he felt far from full after finishing the course in seconds and drinking the water in a single sip. There was something small lumpy in the liquid and he swore it was a fly. Before he was able to say anything, he had been escorted to a vacant room in the house where he was told to lay down on a bed of hay which looked like a joke to the size of the badgerÕs frame.   
  
Sally wished him goodnight and soon he found himself alone in the cold, dimly lit chamber. He was slowly beginning to regret visiting the hedgehogs but he couldnÕt help but pity them. They were obviously very poor and didnÕt have much to offer. With all this in mind, the badger slowly fell into what was far from a comfortable sleep.  
  
****  
  
Awakened by the sounds of Spiky running and yelling around the house, playing warrior with imaginary opponents, Blazeback stood up with a groan. His back was throbbing painfully from the uncomfortable bed but he didnÕt seem to care. He was determined on setting off on his journey, partly becasue he didnÕt want to put much distance between him and the enemy, and partly because he wasnÕt sure if he could stand much more time in the little hut which was as cosy as a dungeon. Walking swiftly out of the room he found Sally cutting up the large mushroom for breakfast and grasped her paws. ÔI thank you for your hospitality marm, but I cannot waste any more time relaxing while my enemy is somewhere out there, waiting to torture some other defenseless creature! Thank you for the pleasant time. Until next time we meet...Õ The hedgehog mother blinked. ÔOh, okey the, I understand. You go now, and do what you got to do. ItÕs been a pleasure.Õ  
  
And with that the badger lifted his hammer over his shoulder, had some last farewell words with Gurdee and little Spiky, and finally left the hut. Fresh air filled his nostrils. He was so glad to be outside. Now he could finally get on with his journey. Just as he was about to leave he noticed a figure emerging from Mossflower. It seemed to be a badly wounded otter. Suddenly he gave out a strangled cry and fell to the ground. Blazeback quickly recognized him from the what he clutched in his paw. A jewel-studded javelin... 


End file.
